1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic preparation for ulcers containing an aldose reductase as a primary component. In particular, this invention provides an externally administrated therapeutic preparation for labial and dermal ulcers, corrosive wounds, bed sores (decubitus), burns, frostbite and scleroderma and an internally administrated therapeutic preparation for intra-oral and gastrointestinal tract ulcers.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, it has been found that one of causes for cataract, retinitis and various nervous disorders induced by diabetes is an intracellular accumulation of sorbitol by way of a polyol path, and attention has been paid to various aldose reductase inhibitory substances, because an enzymatic inhibition in association with the exchange between aldose and polyol reduces the production or accumulation of sorbitol.
The applicant has already filed patent applications for the compounds used for this invention (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 61(1986)-200991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,792).
Heretofore, many aldose reductase inhibitors have been studied for treating diabetic complications (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,739). However, never until now is it known that aldose reductase inhibition systems take part in the promotion of tissue metabolism and have an effect upon inhibiting ulceration as well.